


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Danny is a cop and a father, two professions that hone one’s instincts. And yet, he still didn’t see this coming. 10.22
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Happiest Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690811) by [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire). 



Steve walked to the private beach out back, left hand in his pocket. He saw Danny soaking up sunshine in a chair.

The blonde looked worn out. His eyes were barely open, hands resting comfortably on his knees. Steve slowed his gait, the gears in his head turning.

“Hey, babe.” He kissed the top of Danny’s forehead. The blonde looked up.

“Shouldn’t you be packing?” Geez, he even sounded worn out. Steve shrugged from his standing position.

“My flight’s not until tonight. I’ve got time.” Danny nodded. As his head turned away, Steve pulled his empty hand out of his pocket and smoothed the fabric down.

Not now.

The next morning, Danny awoke to the sounds of rustling. Hand immediately shooting to the gun under his pillow (a habit inherited from Steve), he crept down the hallway.

The lights were still off. Danny stopped at the top of the stairs, gun pointed.

“I don’t know what you want,” he called into the void, “but I am a trained police officer. Come out with your hands up, or I will shoot!”

“Steve, it’s us!” Junior’s voice? Danny bounded down the stairs. He crashed into the coffee table and the lights came on.

The team was standing there, forming a wall in front of the window. Danny put his gun down on the table and shook his head.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” They smiled warmly at him. Then, a familiar voice hit the blonde’s ears.

“Danny.” A twinge of annoyance shot through him.

“Steve, I thought you were--” Danny stopped turning. Steve was behind him, down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

“Steve.” Tears immediately formed in his eyes. Steve’s smile widened, all lips but no teeth.

“Danny… I lied to you.”

“About what?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Danny’s mouth fell open in shock. “I never was. I wanted you to think that so I could surprise you.” Steve held the ring up. It was beautiful, a diamond-inlaid silver band. “Now, Daniel Williams… will you marry me?” The room went deathly silent.

“You idiot.” Steve’s face fell. Danny sighed dramatically. “You didn’t have to play with my heartstrings like that! I would’ve married you either way!” His partner’s ears perked up.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes. What are you, five?” Danny probably had more to say after that, but it was cut off by Steve shooting up and kissing him. The remaining team members broke into raucous applause.

Somewhere in the chaos of it all, the ring slipped perfectly onto Danny’s finger.


End file.
